irawfandomcom-20200213-history
Borg OP3
The Collective: OP1 - OP2 - OP3 WizKids Link: http://wizkidsgames.com/thecollective/ Rules PDF: http://wizkidsgames.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/71510-Instruction-Sheet.pdf https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg Q''') The OP3 rules don't seem to mention the '''BCT's weapon range. They do say it's a primary weapon. However OP2 also says it's a primary weapon, but has unlimited range. In OP1 the BCT has a max weapon range of 2. So is the OP3 BCT's max range 2, 3 or unlimited? A''') It is a normal primary weapon with max range 3. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16355831#16355831 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Does the USS Defiant's text which turns Crits into Hits work against damage from the BCT or BST? A''') No. The BCT and BST are not classed as opponents. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16355939#16355939 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) What would be the outcome of applying a Muon Token to one of the Borg ship Tokens? A''') The BCT or BST would take damage from the Muon Token on its next activation when it moves. After it moves, it would then remove the Muon Token during step 5, Clean Up. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16356143#16356143 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Can the Tholian Energy Web upgrade be used in this event? A''') No. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://boardgamegeek.com/article/16356297#16356297 https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Is the BCT/BST affected by the rules relating to having Tribble Tokens on board the ship? A''') https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Interim.jpg Yes. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) If a borg ship token is destroyed by a Feedback Pulse, does the player whose ship equiped the feedback pulse gain credit for the kill? A''') https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Interim.jpg No. The rules specify the 'player who inflicts the final point of damage'. With feedback pulse, the borg ship token is the source of the damage, so no player gets credit. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) The BCT must "move in the direction of an enemy ship", how is that determined? A''') https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Interim.jpg Use the same rules as for OP1. Extend each edge of the BCT outwards (similar to a 180 degree firing arc). If part of any ship is between that line and the corresponding table edge, that is a valid directon. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Can the Borg Tractor Beam be used to decrease the movement speed of the BST, making it to a 2 maneuver instead of a 4? A''') https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Interim.jpg No. The BTBT rules say "During the Planning Phase, the owner may not select a Maneuver whose number is greater than 2." The BST does not select a maneuver in the planning phase, so this part of the BTB rules do not apply to it. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) What happens if the BCT or BST is hit with an Energy Dissipator? A''') https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Interim.jpg The Borg ship token is unable to fire for the remainder of that turn and on the subsequent turn will perform a 1 Straight maneuver in the same direction it last moved in. If this move would take the BCT off the board then it does not move. The BST will move off the board. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg '''Q) Can mines '''(anti-matter, cloaked, warhead, etc) be used in this event? '''A) No. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16247921#16247921 (thumbed) https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/bar.jpg Q''') Does the BCT or BST have "Active Shields"? Would the '''Antiproton Scan work against them? A) They have no shields, so yes, anti-proton scan would work. https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/30223400/Official.jpg CGuild: http://www.boardgamegeek.com/article/16391378#16391378 (thumbed)